Final Fantasy Sexual Mishaps Chapter 2
by AbortionFairy
Summary: RATED MATURE - Disturbing, but interesting. Enjoy... if you can.. O.o


Jenova x Sephiroth - You want me to do what

Jenova x Sephiroth - You want me to do what?

_**Yep it's that time again, another story about something… lovely and sexual XD Yep, this one is pretty darned bad, quite disturbing. General plot made by AspasiaPyralis and the sexercise was written by me… looks like I've got the stronger stomach XD I highly recommend that if you do have a weak stomach/heart don't read this… Umm well… Enjoy… as wrong as that sounds XD**_

_**RATED MATURE. Srsly you guys, this stuff is sick. Don't read if you're under age and stuff. I mean I'm underage… But I wrote it. I get benefits. And please don't comment saying, "Oh my god, ttly disgusting" and then lecture me on how I shouldn't have written it. You had your warning. **_

It was one of those boring nights in with mother. You know, the ones where you play scrabble and discuss world domination. We've all been there. Anyway, after a few rounds of the beginner's board and several cups of tea, (only for mother, Sephiroth wasn't allowed any caffeine, however small the amount) the conversation (as it inevitably does) turned to our main antagonist's personal life: Why couldn't he settle down with a nice young man? why wasn't he out with his friends on a Saturday night? Why was he such a disappointing son? And why did he wear a dress?

"It's a coat, mother. If you don't believe me, look at my original art work!" Sephiroth exclaimed, browsing on Wikipedia (or finalfantasy.wikia, if you prefer,) for his character profile. When he got there, (which didn't take very long, as he was a front page article on the latter website,) his picture wouldn't load.

"Stupid dial up." He muttered, before cleaving his laptop in two with his mighty Masamune!

"And can you believe they don't know my birth date?" Jenova shook her neck in disgust.

"Even I know that it's --." While she/it/goose said it, the mighty grammar train trundled past. Support it, folks!

"Well, I'm bored of scrabble. I'm going back on the internet." Sephiroth cleaved his laptop back together and went on… DEVIANTART!

"I know. I'll search my name!" After 30 seconds of scrolling and clicking, his face was set into a silent scream.

"What's the matter son?" Jenova came up from behind him and looked (while headless) at the screen.

"Me… and… Reno. There are things I can never un-see!"

"Well, look at this one with you, Cloud and Zack! Oh isn't that sweet, my little boy's in a threesome!"

"Stop it mother!" Sephiroth tried to close the screen, and ended up poking himself in the eye.

"Oh, and here's you in a school girl outfit… and what's Vincent doing with his claw?"

"MOTHER!" Sephiroth slammed the screen down and re-cleaved the laptop along with the offending material.

"Well I can only draw one conclusion from this, son." Sephiroth looked over at his mother.

"What's that?"

"We should SEXERCISE!" Jenova yelled.

"Mother… what are you saying? … I – I – I don't think that's such a good idea…" Sephiroth pleaded. Pleading, however, was no good Jenova was already pulling her son closer to her body, her chest and his head now touching. Sephiroth squirmed, muttering some inaudible complaints as Jenova pushed his head harder into her chest.

"Be good for your mother, darling." Jenova cooed stroking her son's hair as she pushed his head harder. Sephiroth struggled more, trying to push himself off of Jenova's chest, but he/she/it turned pushing Sephiroth against the desk. She rubbed her hands down his neck, down his chest and started to wind her fingers around the straps at his chest and play with them. Sephiroth's heartbeat was fast and loud. Embarrassingly so, he was sure that Jenova would be able to hear it as much as he could.

"Mother… please…" Sephiroth gasped, his breathing erratic.

"Shhh, darling, please, be good. Don't move." Jenova whispered to Sephiroth, her voice seductive and wild at his ear. Sephiroth cringed, feeling sick to his stomach. Sephiroth was suddenly pulled forward with great force as Jenova pulled apart the straps across his chest. She toyed with his coat for a mere second and rubbed her hands along the paldrons smoothly. Sephiroth looked away, growing more and more uncomfortable the more he endured this "sexercise". Jenova tugged. Sephiroth's coat fell to the floor beside them. He stole a glance at Jenova's face (which was in a small jar on the other side of the room). It was alive with excitement. Jenova searched Sephiroth's perfectly carved chest with the stump for a neck where her head should be, raising goose bumps on Sephiroth's skin. Sephiroth felt faint, uncomfortable and vulnerable. He closed his eyes trying to wish away the sickening reality: His mother was going to have sex with him. He did not like this idea at all. He longed for Cloud and Zack's arms as his mother violently threw him across to the top of the bed. He struggled to edge farther back as she stalked like a cat up to meet him. She crawled to the part of the bed where he lay. He backed away, pushing himself up against the bed board. Not a good idea. Jenova grabbed his belt and undid the buckle, and with one swift tug it was released from his trousers. She threw it across the room and it landed on the floor with a thud. A thin layer of sweat coated Sephiroth's brow now, his body tense. Jenova was rubbing up and down his right leg, and much to his disgust, it was quite arousing.

"_NOOOOooooOOOOO!_" He thought to himself, "I can't let myself get excited over…over… my mother. Especially since she's a viral infection sent to destroy this planet."

"Enjoying yourself, dear?" Jenova asked as she pulled off his shoes and roughly massaged his feet. Sephiroth was silent as Jenova pulled herself back up to his waist. She undid his trousers gently and eased her hands down to have a feel around. She looked up at him eagerly.

"Commando? I'm impressed, makes me job all the easier… and somewhat more enjoyable." Sephiroth twitched. How he wished he'd been able to find some clean underwear this morning, even if they were his pink flowery ones or the ones with "A 11' is a 10' that swallows" written on them. Jenova's hands were moving down and down his legs. Sephiroth was surprised his trousers were that stretchy. In reality, they were quite tight. Jenova released her hands and started to pull off his trousers.

"_Shit." _Sephiroth thought to himself. Jenova was good with her hands. Fast. Making the strip a little quicker and easier to bear. Sephiroth wasn't hard, not yet at least. Jenova looked up, disappointed. She then continued to cup his balls and massage his manhood. Sephiroth struggled to compose himself and keep himself under control. His control was thinning and he could feel himself giving in. Jenova was thorough and hard. Not leaving one bit of his manhood untouched. Sephiroth gave in with a sigh, now erect.

"That's it my son. Better, now for something a little more… exciting." Sephiroth gulped. He did not like the sound of something more exciting, not at all. Jenova stood, towering over Sephiroth's naked body, her own blueish-grey and glowing with sweat. Much to Sephiroth's horror, she seemed to be enjoying this. Jenova locked her arms around Sephiroth's neck, and lowered herself onto him. She added pressure onto his shoulders and pushed herself up and down repeatedly, moaning all the while. She was tight. It was painful how he only just fitted. Suddenly Jenova wailed interrupting his thoughts:

"Move your hips. Thrust into me!" Jenova gasped. Enjoyment was obvious in her voice.

"Mother… no… I-I need to go. I have Pilates!" Sephiroth lied, hoping to fool his mother.

"Don't be silly son, I'm only just beginning. The fun hasn't even started yet!". Sephiroth's mind was filled with dirty images, he dread to think about what was to come if the fun hadn't started yet. He swallowed, still ignoring her command.

"DO IT!" She moaned, adding pressure to the back of his neck, forcing Sephiroth's head to look up. He dreaded to think what she would do to him if he refused her all together and pulled himself out of her only to walk away and go see Cloud and Zack. Unwillingly he slowly manoeuvred himself into a position where he was able to gain enough space to thrust. He readied himself and gave his mother a light thrust. She moaned a soft breathy moan.

"HARDER!" She screamed. Sephiroth obeyed, closing his eyes and inhaling sharply. He thrust all his body weight into her once and pulled out fast.

"Again, do it again!" Jenova wailed. Sephiroth cringed; he did not want to have this effect on his mother. He hated it. Sex with his mother was going to scar him for life. But, no matter how disturbed and sick he felt, he did as she pleased, he thrust again, harder than before, pushing them both forward. She liked this, and cried out in pleasure.

"Faster." She ordered. Sephiroth obeyed, hesitating for a second. He added all his weight to the thrust again, moving them both forwards and repeated at speed. Jenova was shouting with pleasure. Sephiroth looked away, not wanting to see his mothers face (still on the other side of the room,) so pleased and excited. He only came to find her hands balled up into fists clutching the bed covers, the tendons sticking up. It was sick how much she was enjoying this. It was clearly orgasmic for her. A few minutes past of intercourse at this speed. Sephiroth was beginning to tire, and he could feel himself coming to the end of his shift, there was going to be a juice eruption and soon. Sephiroth panicked, not wanting to cum inside his mother, he pulled out. Not quick enough, he came on her as he left leaving her most intimate part covered with fresh, white, sticky fluid. Jenova looked up at her son's face, only to see that it was pale with shock.

"Its okay son, you held out for a good amount of time." She seduced her voice still high with pleasure. Jenova eased her hands to release the covers of the bed and took her left hand to her vagina, still covered in her son's juices, and started to rub the cum into her intimate part. She continued to pleasure herself for a good 30 seconds while Sephiroth watched, frozen, wincing all the time. Jenova's eye (you know, the one on her boob) snapped up to meet Sephiroth's.

"Oh, I'm sorry son. Here." She said sitting up to her son and pulling his head down towards her vagina. Sephiroth tried to lean back with all his might, but Jenova had her hands tightly in his hair.

"Lick it." She ordered. Sephiroth winced. The thought was unbearable… he was being forced by his own two thousand year old mother to eat her out… it was sick making. He was going to refuse just then when she pushed his head into her vagina with unimaginable strength. His nose and mouth were now in contact with Jenova's vagina. It was wet and soggy with both his and her cum.

"Do it." She ordered, her voice stern. He paused, cowered and he could feel his eyes welling up with tears. Jenova pushed harder and he obeyed quickly, not thinking before he did it. It was salty, and gooey, Sephiroth didn't like how it felt against his lips or his tongue. He was even wondering whether it was technically considered munting or not.

"Stick your tongue right in, please me son." Sephiroth was almost at the end of his thread yet again, why was his mother arousing him so much?! It just wasn't right. He tried to think happy things as he stuck his tongue into his mother. It was warm, wet and the smell was odd. Sephiroth carried on like this for a few seconds, until Jenova suddenly pulled herself up and let Sephiroth pull himself away.

"I have a proposal for you." Sephiroth looked at her confused. What could she mean?

"I say, give me anal penetration now, and I shall let that be an end to our sexercise."

Sephiroth stared at his mother. Anal penetration?! Why couldn't she ask for tea instead? Or perhaps a quick game of scrabble? Just earlier today they had been playing a nice game of scrabble? Where had it all gone wrong? Where had the disgusting idea of having sexercise with her son come from?

"No, mother I wont do it!" Sephiroth exclaimed pulling himself up from the bed and staring at his mother, his eyes ablaze with fury.

"Oh why not? It'll be fun." Jenova pleaded.

"No means no mother. I shan't do it." Sephiroth said, somewhat pleased by his sudden force of assertiveness.

"Fine." Jenova relaxed. "You know, I'm amazed you have some power… you really could have stopped me earlier."

Sephiroth stopped; he could have stopped her earlier? The thoughts of what he'd endured came over him. Jenova lied down in the bed, a cigar poking out of the stump on the end of her neck. Sephiroth was in fetal position at the bottom of the bed, shaking.

"I don't believe that could have been your best performance, son." Sephiroth started to whimper, his assertiveness gone. "You need to elevate your hips more, among other things." Sephiroth jumped up and hastily got dressed and ran out of the door shouting;

"I need to go see Zack and Cloud!" Once he left Jenova sighed.

"What a pussy."

_**Well, that was horribly disturbing, and I really cannot believe I wrote the sexercise… and I can't believe that AspasiaPyralis thought up the idea of all this. Once again, main plot type thing by AspasiaPyralis. I really do wonder about our mental health… anyway, I really am sorry if I have just disturbed you to hell and back… Please go have a lie down. Constructive criticism is most welcome.**_

_**AspasiaPyralis: Well… it wasn't me! It was the sheet of random names pulled out of a tweed baseball cap! And we all know the moral to this story, don't we? Never let your 2000 year old mother search your name on Deviantart.**_


End file.
